LIV-1 is a member of the LZT (LIV-1-ZIP Zinc Transporters) subfamily of zinc transporter proteins. Taylor et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1611:16-30 (2003). Computer analysis of the LIV-1 protein reveals a potential metalloprotease motif, fitting the consensus sequence for the catalytic zinc-binding site motif of the zinc metalloprotease. LIV-1 mRNA is primarily expressed in breast, prostate, pituitary gland and brain tissue.
The LIV-1 protein has also been implicated in certain cancerous conditions, e.g. breast cancer and prostate cancer. The detection of LIV-1 is associated with estrogen receptor-positive breast cancer, McClelland et al., Br. J. Cancer 77:1653-1656 (1998), and the metastatic spread of these cancers to the regional lymph nodes. Manning et al., Eur. J. Cancer 30A:675-678 (1994).